


Secret (I Missed You)

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts / Requests [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s rare for the Creativity twins to get away from their work. But, when they do, they find time to get...reacquainted with each other.Neither have found a reason to complain, all things considered.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts / Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756210
Kudos: 38





	Secret (I Missed You)

It’s rare for the Creativity twins to get away from their work. Not for a lack of trying, of course, but when you factor in just how busy Thomas is matched with the schedule Logan forces them all to follow and the watchful eyes of both Patton and Janus, it’s no wonder they didn’t get to see each other much. And considering…recent developments, it’s not like they want to be interrupted during one of their “adventures.”

But of course, they couldn’t stay away from each other for long, and once they managed to get some free time to themselves Roman wanders to their usual spot, a spare room in the Mind Palace that the others either dared not enter or just plain old didn’t know about.

Whatever. Works for them.

Roman feels a hand grab his wrist the moment he steps inside, a startled gasp slipping from between his lips before they’re captured in a deep, overpowering kiss that makes his knees weak and his mind blank. The door shuts closed behind him and he’s pushed against it, the heat behind each kiss fading as they get reacquainted with each other. But, caught off guard and a whine embedded in the back of his throat from how long he’s been craving this, it’s all he can do to keep himself on his feet and to grab onto something, anything—which apparently means Remus’ collar in this case.

“Remus,” a breathy laugh escapes him as the other Creativity leaves a trail of kisses down his jaw and neck, hand reaching up to stifle the sound. “I know it’s been a while, but can’t you pump the breaks for a second? I just got here.”

Remus decides to answer him by pulling him back in, smirking against his lips when he hears the other’s muffled yelp. He pulls away and licks his lips, eyes half lidded as he looks him up and down. “Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.”

“That’s a load of bull—”

“Shit!”

“—and you know it.”

Remus hums, leaning against Roman’s chest with a huff. His hold tightens around the other’s waist. “I just really miss you,” he murmurs, and Roman instinctively relaxes at just how soft and vulnerable the other sounds, how he seems to hold on to him like as though Roman would disappear if he let go. Which, to be fair, isn’t completely unfounded. “Can you really blame me for jumping ya whenever I can?”

Roman feels a lump form in his throat but decides to ignore it, wrapping his arms around Remus’ neck, “Just shut up and kiss me.”

Remus’ face lights up, grinning.

Roman thinks to himself that he rather likes that expression on his brother’s face, right before he is, understandably, very distracted.


End file.
